City of Lies
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Bellona. Natalie has been chosen to visit Talia, and immediately is set amongst nobles, including those of the di Chimici. It all seems perfect, but soon she becomes sure of one thing; nothing is how it appears in the City of Dreams.
1. The Youngest Stravagante

**Warning:**

Spoilers from all books.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters of Stravaganza, or the content. I just mess with them. Disclaimer for whole story.

**No Flames, Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Stravaganza is a fantastic series; I am saddened that it lacks fan fiction. So if anyone is in this section, please take the time to read this :)

This is my first Stravaganza fic, and I don't think of it as 'my version' of Book 6, it just came to mind.

I have to say, I wanted a reverse story, where things are backwards. This is also post City of Ships, so set a year after. (Meaning half the cast have up and gone to university, leaving me with some people to mess with. Yay.)

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Prologue: **

**The Youngest Stravagante**

* * *

Adriano was a unique person, who lived in Bellona, the City of Dreams.

Prince Jacopo, the ruling di Chimici, was a strange character. The Prince was different to the way he responded to orders from the head of the family, and for that reason, Bellona, although very much an ally to Giglia, was always on unsteady ground.

Adriano's master, Cristoforo, was an older learned man, who was also the Ambassador for the Prince.

Adriano himself was no stranger to the di Chimici, and every day he was in a position of danger, for he and his master were both part of a secret Brotherhood known as the Stravagante.

Cristoforo had taken up his alliance with the Brotherhood before he had been given the position of Ambassador. He was a noble, with much wealth and the ability to sympathise with the di Chimici when needed. Prince Jacopo entrusted Cristoforo with many secrets.

But because of this, Rodolfo had contacted the Ambassador and they both agreed to give him an apprentice, since Cristoforo frequently visited neighbouring cities.

It was in the Stravagante's interest to have one of their own as a close confident to Jacopo and eventually Filippo, but at the same time, that Stravagante was no use if he wasn't there to keep an eye on the Prince's activities.

So one year ago, Adriano, a young noble himself, had been chosen in utmost secrecy, to become the youngest Stravagante in Talia.

He was very much still in training, but knew too much to be of little importance.

Cristoforo had picked him out of Bellona's university, because the boy had a natural talent for inventiveness and a quick mind.

As honoured as he was, Adriano frequently felt uneasy while living so close to the di Chimici.

Since their defeat against Classe and Bellezza, the di Chimici were rallying in the shadows once more, undoubtedly scheming and plotting for new revenge.

Cristoforo had been sent away on diplomatic business with Volana, leaving Adriano as the acting Stravagante. In general, he was a 'friend' of Prince Filippo, although he loathed the man. The heir to Bellona was away on family business, which meant Adriano could relax a little bit.

He would also be able to use this opportunity to do more of his studies at the Bellonan University.

But something tugged at the back of his mind, and Adriano knew it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

Adriano sat in his personal quarters, a luxurious room that was a part of his master's housing.

At the table, he held a mirror before him, reflecting his dark hair and brilliant green eyes.

But the young Stravagante was not looking in the mirror due to vanity, and it was not long before a new face appeared in the mirror.

"Master Rodolfo." Adriano spoke softly to the mirror. It was a bad habit, for the person at the other end could not hear him, but see his lips moving.

_As formal as always, Adriano._ Rodolfo thought to his mind.

The older man must have been able to read what Adriano had said.

He blushed slightly.

Since Cristoforo had been absent, Rodolfo had been teaching Adriano more and more through the mirror. Instead of 'Signor', he had adapted 'Master', to his name, much to the amusement of the Senator.

_My apologies... Rodolfo. Have you any news from Cristoforo?_ Adriano sent back.

The informal leader of the Brotherhood looked concerned for a moment, before his face flickered back to a mask of passiveness.

_I received word when he reached Volana; he has now travelled to Remora. He is surrounded by di Chimici men, and would only be able to contact us if he met with one of our own._

Adriano nodded.

_However I have graver news for you: Grand Duke Fabrizio is coming to your city._

He gasped and crossed himself, muttering words of disbelief.

He remembered that Rodolfo couldn't hear him and urgently thought back, _Do you know why?_

_He wishes to meet Arianna as well as the leaders of Classe and Padavia. It is not good. Dottore Crinamorte has also done his monthly divinations and we are concerned with the predictions. It seems there is trouble brewing, and there will be more behind Fabrizio's visit than a simple conversation between leaders._

The Senator of Bellezza paused, allowing Adriano to absorb everything he had said.

_Between the divinations and what we know, we are in need of more Stravagante._

The young noble quickly inhaled, already understanding.

_You wish for me to bring back a new Stravagante? Even with my lack of training?_

Rodolfo fixed him with a calm gaze, and his emotions seemed to flow throw the mirror, settling Adriano's uneasy mind.

_You have my trust. And it will not be long before I myself arrive in Bellona._

He swallowed hard, glancing away from the mirror. A new thought struck him.

_Your apprentice? Could you send him over? It would be quicker than a formal party and he is much more knowledgeable than I am._ Adriano thought back.

_This is your task as a Stravagante. Besides, there is a warrant out for Luciano, I could not send him right before the Grand Duke._

Adriano bit his lip. What a stupid thought, of course Rodolfo wouldn't send the Duchessa of Bellezza's future consort to the city with the man who wanted him dead.

_Adriano._ Rodolfo thought seriously. _Whoever is brought to Bellona, take care of them. _

_Which disguise could they have?_ He thought back desperately.

_A fellow student studying at your University? You have the ability to formulate a strong plan, do not worry._

Once more the calm feeling washed over him.

_Thank you, I will go tonight._ He said, as confident as he hoped.

_Good, I will contact you when I gather more information. Stay safe._

Rodolfo nodded in the mirror and then his image vanished.

Adriano placed his own mirror down, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He had never visited the other world, but Rodolfo believed in him. He had to take Cristoforo's place, until his master returned.

The young Stravagante stood up and walked over to a drawer, opening it to find two strange objects.

The first was a beautifully carved piece of quartz, worth little in Talia, but a token of the other world. It was his own talisman, given to him by Cristoforo.

The second item he touched gingerly, wondering whether to use it or not.

It was a small charm, with the carving of the moon into its metal surface. Clouds surrounded the moon, but did not overlap it. It was a symbol of the goddess, punishable by death if found because of the anti-magic laws in Bellona.

But it was precious to Adriano, one of his mother's treasures before she died. He saw it fitting to be an important part of Bellona's history.

He tucked it into his pocket, nodding to himself.

That night he would visit the other world.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you liked it, review! If not, I have a fire extinguisher! Rawr!

- Lady Mae.


	2. With Much Determination

**Chapter One:**

**With Much Determination**

* * *

Natalie strode down the hallway of Barnsbury Comp, flicking her dark brown hair over one shoulder as she passed a corner.

She ducked into a toilet to check her reflection in the mirror.

Wide grey eyes stared back, set on a heart-shaped face. Her long hair was unruffled, and she was glad.

Giving herself a mental 'okay', she exited and continued on.

She was going to the first meeting for the Fencing Club.

It would be her third year in the group and had won a reasonable amount of medals at their competitions. Granted, she wasn't a master, and there were many that could beat her, but she took pride in her achievements.

There wasn't supposed to be practise that night, instead the group were simply meeting to discuss a time to meet during the week.

It was her final year at school, neglect University, and she desired to better than she had in her previous years.

She came to the gym and sat down with the rest of the Fencing class, some her friends and others total strangers. She spied new people in the group, as well as old comrades.

Glancing to the side, she spotted Nick Duke and felt her body turn to jelly.

Being in her year, she talked to him often, and sparred with him during fencing. But he was a closed book and she knew despite all her efforts, he was never going to see her as anything other than a fellow classmate or friend.

The coach stood in front of them and explained the rules to the newcomers, the plan of action, and then gave the choice for practise times to the rest of the room for discussion.

Natalie barely paid attention, her thoughts far away from the Fencing Club.

She knew she was in many ways, much luckier than other students at Barnsbury.

Natalie knew she was intelligent, with the only class she couldn't do as well in being Italian, and scored high grades most of the time.

Her parents were fairly wealthy from their own businesses, and growing as normal students they had wanted her to enjoy life like they had. She could afford many luxuries, but in general felt she was down to earth.

She also knew she was very impulsive and rash, acting before thought. Determined and strong willed, she was quite intimidating to those who didn't know her well enough.

She had friends, but what she really wanted was a boyfriend.

And she didn't want any guy, although she was very picky with them; she had had her eyes set on Nick Duke the moment he appeared, literally, out of nowhere.

She sighed, closing her eyes in frustration.

His girlfriend, Georgia O'Grady, had left the school a few years before and headed off to Uni.

Natalie thought she would have a chance then, to finally try and distract Nick, but he seemed to be as devoted to her as ever. It was if a strong, unique bond existed between them and she couldn't break it.

She realised with sudden clarity, that the room was silent.

Glancing up, she saw a smiling face and a hand outstretched.

"Let me help you up, you look a little out of it." Nick offered.

She stared stupidly at his hand for a few moments, before tentatively taking it. A flush of red rose to her cheeks, despite her wishes.

"Thanks." Her voice hummed with tension and she desperately wanted to clear it without drawing attention to herself.

Apart from them, only the couch and two boys were still in the gym.

She had really spaced out.

Without a word, they both stepped out of the gym, back towards their lockers. His was close to hers, since they were in the same class.

Natalie opened hers hesitantly; inwardly groaning as she was reminded of the homework she needed to do for that week.

Nick had his bag packed and ready, and when she shut her door, he was waiting, casually leaning on his own locker.

"You live near my house, don't you? Let's walk together." He didn't wait for an answer as they walked out onto the school grounds.

Usually, she was quite noisy and fiery, but Natalie felt anything but confident in his presence. It was like a different person had come out.

She was once again, reminded of how noble he seemed.

Mysterious, gorgeous and smart, Nick was everything she wanted in a guy. But she couldn't have him.

Impulsively, she asked, "Nick, do you see Georgia often?"

He turned, his handsome face shadowed with caution. Not many asked him about his relationship.

"Yeah, most days, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just that she's at uni, doesn't seem like you'd get the chance often."

He turned away as they walked, his hair rippling with the movement.

"'Parting makes the heart grow fonder.'" He quoted, and Natalie winced.

"It just seems that maybe you should be with someone else." She tried keeping her voice steady, but it was a hard task.

Nick just glanced at her, flashing a smile.

She felt a hope rising within her, before he said, "Oh really?" She knew he was just going along with it, there was no way he'd forget about the tiger-striped haired girl any time soon.

They parted awkwardly, mostly because she kept looking at her feet, while he struggled to find something friendly to say.

Once alone, she huffed along to her house, her cheeks red with embarrassment and frustration.

* * *

"Adriano."

The young Stravagante turned, seeing Filippo di Chimici standing before him.

He gave a polite bow to him, but was given a wave of modesty that allowed him to abandon formality. Even if he was obligated to serve the man, Adriano appreciated that he wasn't as stuck up as other nobles. Filippo respected Adriano's status and intelligence, and kept him as a close confident.

"It is good to see you back, was your visit to Remora enjoyable?" He asked the heir to Bellona conversationally.

"Good enough, but I missed my city and friends."

He walked around the outer chambers of Adriano's rooms, pacing slightly. The younger man pretended not to notice.

"I am need of some company, would you like to come and share some wine with me?" He asked him.

Adriano hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head in ascent.

"I would be honoured, but may I first have a moment to change my clothes?" He asked politely.

Filippo stared down at his outfit, as if seeing it for the first time. He noted the sweat stains and tattered layers of the once-fine clothes.

"What have you been doing?" He asked, laughing.

"Swords practise, my mind was elsewhere and my sparring partner got too close." Adriano admitted.

"Very well, I will meet you downstairs." Filippo told him, laughing again as he walked from the room.

The young Stravagante sighed when the di Chimici had left, counting himself lucky that he still had his swordsman clothes on.

Friend or not, he didn't like disobeying Filippo, and he was glad to have an excuse for extra time.

He stepped into his innermost chambers, where his bed, wardrobe and personal study were located.

This is where he had left the talisman, and he didn't want his rooms open for someone to find a new Stravagante if they chose to come here.

He had been told that after the first time, his Stravagante could choose where to turn up in Talia, but for now, he felt it would be best they appeared in his own chambers.

Adriano took his key and carefully locked the study area, knowing none of the servants had access but him.

For now, his room was safe.

He sighed, remembering he still had to change his clothes.

* * *

**A/N:**

Natalie somehow came out being slightly like Georgia in some ways, but also almost arrogant. Stravagante's personalities change though, so don't fuss too much. I just had to introduce her before anything else came up :)

Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't expect any, since the archive is so small and inactive.

- Mae.


	3. The Beautiful Pendant

**Chapter 2:**

**The Beautiful Pendant**

* * *

Close to her house, Natalie was still sulking about her interaction with Nick.

She had the misfortune to work herself up so much that her face was red and blotchy and her eyes puffy.

Natalie hated crying, she was much better at bottling up her emotions and letting them transfer into rage than sorrow.

But there was something about Nick that turned her upside down, so she didn't know which way was up.

Suddenly not wanting to go home and face her parents, she turned away and looped back around the block towards school.

Deep in thought and not paying attention, Natalie's foot caught an uneven stone and she fell forward, landing heavily on the stone path.

She groaned and inhaled sharply at the sight of her arms; the skin was torn and bleeding from taking the fall.

"Not good." She mumbled and sat up, attempting to clean the dirt from her wounds.

Sighing with annoyance, she glanced up and her eyes focused on a small silver object, glittering a metre from where she sat.

Ordinarily, she wasn't prone to picking things off the ground. But there was something about it that pulled her towards it, reaching out to tentatively grasp the small pendant.

It was broken and may have once been a pendant that was now more of a charm, but the artwork was exquisite. It was a simple moon, with the backing of a cloud and the craftsmanship looked to be renaissance. It was silver too and Natalie wondered if it was real. Embedded in the tip of the crescent moon was a small quartz crystal.

Instantly, she fell in love with it, picking it up admiring it in the light.

As if realising where she was, on the ground, covered in scrapes and holding an ornament she found on the pavement, Natalie quickly stood, shoved the pendant into her school bag and hurried home.

* * *

Once she arrived at her house, her parents were busy in the kitchen, so she snuck upstairs to save explaining her poor appearance.

Letting her bag drop to the floor, she went to the bathroom, first fixing her face and then cleaning her arms.

Finally, looking reasonably normal, she fished the moon charm out of her bag and studied it.

With a smile as an idea formed in her head, she raced down the stairs.

Her parents greeted her, surprise evident on their faces as they realised she was home.

Her mother, Judy Elson, calmly asked her if she was looking for something to eat. Her father, Tony, picked up the paper near him and began reading it.

Shaking her head, Natalie replied, "No thanks, but I was wondering if we had any spare chains around here?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "I have a spare silver bracelet chain, but no necklaces. Why?"

"No reason, where can I find it?"

Judy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "In my room in my jewellery box, be careful with it."

Promising she would, she grabbed a pair of pliers from the draw and then dashed up the stairs once more.

Finding the chain, she beamed and took it back to her room.

Once there, she carefully attached the charm to it, using the pliers to secure it on and make sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Done." She exclaimed happily and attached the new bracelet to her wrist.

Natalie sat on her floor, admiring the charm, until she suddenly remembered a history test she had to prepare for.

"I thought I was more organised than this." She scolded herself.

Mumbling about how annoying school was, Natalie pulled out her history books and set herself up for a long night of study.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in her room, the light of her lamp still on and books sprawled out all around her.

Realising she must have fallen asleep; she bolted upright, eyes wide with alarm.

Checking her clock, it read 1:00 AM.

Natalie rubbed her eyes and then flipped away her dishevelled hair.

She remembered having a quick dinner, then hitting the books again. She guessed she fell asleep around eleven.

She managed to get herself up and put herself into her bed, sighing with exhaustion.

Her mind full of facts and dates in history, her thoughts wandered to the bracelet.

Idly, she touched it, fingering the unique detail. She was too tired to take it off.

Her last thoughts as she began to fall asleep were of the pendant's origins.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes and rubbed them experimentally, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

Light?

Sitting up, she stared around her.

If it was morning, why wasn't she in her bedroom?

Glancing down, she noted she was still dressed in her nightshift, and the pendant hung from her wrist.

"Well this is odd." She surmised, taking in her surroundings.

She was in an inner chamber, with a high ceiling and beautiful architecture, even on the edges of the room.

To her left was a large desk, dark brown and shiny with lacquer; on it were piles of reports and papers. To her right was a huge bed of satin and cotton sheets in the colour of off white.

All in all, she knew she was still dreaming.

Curiously, she got up and made her way to an open window.

She found that it wasn't morning, but closer to midday.

Below her was the tip of buildings of a great city, all in the renaissance style similar to the room she was in.

Everything had a touch of beauty to it that she was overawed.

"That's it." She murmured to herself. "I was thinking of the history test, and so I'm dreaming about one of the cities."

'_But which one?'_ She thought.

A gust of wind blew through the window, cooling her face and carrying the scent of the distant sea as well as other scents that she couldn't identify.

It felt so real that in her stupor, she stepped back and hit a small table unexpectantly.

Turning, she gave a cry of alarm as it fell to the floor, creating a huge, echoing noise. Noticing it wasn't broken; Natalie breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the floor.

More curiously, the large doors to the chamber suddenly opened and in stepped a young man. He was dressed in strange clothes that looked as if he had stepped out of a history movie, but still looked gorgeous nonetheless. His dark hair was pulled back and when he smiled, Natalie thought it was Nick. It seemed strange that he was in her weird history-influenced dream, but she didn't complain.

No longer afraid of where she was, she almost called out to him, until he came closer and she realised it _wasn't _Nick.

On closer inspection, he looked to be a few years older than her, with friendly eyes and a warm expression.

She eagerly came towards him, not bothering to flick her hair or batter her eyelashes.

It was her dream, why should she try and impress him?

But when he was a metres distance from her, he surprised her by bowing and offering a hand.

"Greetings, my name is Adriano, and I am your Stravagante." He said in perfect English.

Natalie blinked, musing at this strange detail in her dream.

And then she pulled back as it dawned on her and asked, "You're my what?"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews and alert adds people, it makes me happy :)

I wanted to cut this off here so I could do more in the next chapter.

- Love Mae.


End file.
